Token Game
The Token Game (also known as the Token Machine) is an arcade game added on October 29th, 2014. To play the token game, the player must collect Goat Tokens and give them to whoever is asking for them there. In exchange for a token, the player will get a random item. The items in the Token Game change every season and don't retire. Instead, every year new items will be added. Fall Token Game HA Buddy Items Black Top.gif|Black Top White Shirt.gif|White Shirt Zombie Base.gif|Zombie Base Zombie Face.gif|Zombie Face Zombie Face 2.gif|Zombie Face 2 Zombie Hair.gif|Zombie Hair Zombie Hair 2.gif|Zombie Hair 2 Slime Hair.gif|Slime Hair Slime Hair 2.gif|Slime Hair 2 Cat Tail.gif|Cat Tail Spike Tail.gif|Spike Tail Spike Tail 2.gif|Spike Tail 2 Jester Hat.gif|Jester Hat Jester Top.gif|Jester Top Spook Eyes.gif|Spooky Eyes Spook Hair.gif|Spooky Hair Witch Cape.gif|Charm Cape Witch Hair.gif|Charm Hair Witch Hat.gif|Charm Hat DN Icons Skull Icon.gif|Skull Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Owl Icon.gif|Owl Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Candy Icon.gif|Candy Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Candy Corn Icon.gif|Candy Corn Icon|link=Display Name Icons (Item) Battle Items Witches Brew.gif|Witches Brew Soul Potion.gif|Soul Potion Skull Water.gif|Skull Water Skull Stick.gif|Skull Stick Skull Drink.gif|Skull Drink Pumpkin Slingshot.gif|Pumpkin Slingshot Pumpkin Shield.gif|Pumpkin Shield Glowing Drink.gif|Glowing Drink Eye Of Newt.gif|Eye of Newt Death Potion.gif|Death Potion Books Beast Book.gif|Beast Book Book Of Shadows.gif|Book Of Shadows Monster Book.gif|Monster Book Toys and Food Bat Plush.gif|Bat Plush Eye Plush.gif|Eye Plush Ghost Plush.gif|Ghost Plush Cat Swirl.gif|Cat Swirl Pumpkin Swirl.gif|Pumpkin Swirl Skull Swirl.gif|Skull Swirl Skull Corn.gif|Skull Popcorn Eye Jelly.gif|Eye Jelly ADs CharmlingAD.gif|Charmling AD|link=Appearance Dolls (Item) BatlingAD.gif|Batling AD|link=Appearance Dolls (Item) Collectibles item_129.gif|Empty Box|link=Empty Box Haunted Portrait.gif|Haunted Portrait Cracked Plate.gif|Cracked Plate Nothing.gif|Nothing Pumpkin Badge.gif|Pumpkin Badge|link=Collections Slime Box.gif|Slime Box Tentacle.gif|Tentacle Toxic Slime.gif|Toxic Slime Soap.gif|Soap Winter Token Game HA Buddy Items Antlers.gif|Antlers Blizzard BG.gif|Blizzard BG Blue Earmuffs.gif|Blue Earmuffs Cheerful Face.gif|Cheerful face Faux Fur Scarf 1.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 1 Faux Fur Scarf 2.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 2 Faux Fur Scarf 3.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 3 Fringe 1.gif|Fringe 1 Fringe 2.gif|Fringe 2 Fringe 3.gif|Fringe 3 Fringe 4.gif|Fringe 4 Fringe 5.gif|Fringe 5 Fringe Buns 1.gif|Fringe Buns 1 Fringe Buns 2.gif|Fringe Buns 2 Fringe Buns 3.gif|Fringe Buns 3 Fringe Buns 4.gif|Fringe Buns 4 Fringe Buns 5.gif|Fringe Buns 5 Frostbitten Base.gif|Frostbitten Base Goat Scarf 1.gif|Goat Scarf 1 Goat Scarf 2.gif|Goat Scarf 2 Goat Scarf 3.gif|Goat Scarf 3 Ice Blush.gif|Ice Blush Ice Shrug.gif|Ice Shrug Ice Wings 1.gif|Ice Wings 1 Ice Wings 2.gif|Ice Wings 2 Ice Wings 3.gif|Ice Wings 3 Icicle Veil.gif|Icicle Veil Present Bow 1.gif|Present Bow 1 Present Bow 2.gif|Present Bow 2 Present Bow 3.gif|Present Bow 3 Present Bow 4.gif|Present Bow 4 Present Bow 5.gif|Present Bow 5 Red Earmuffs.gif|Red Earmuffs Red Nose.gif|Red Nose Rose Veil 1.gif|Rose Veil 1 Rose Veil 2.gif|Rose Veil 2 Rose Veil 3.gif|Rose Veil 3 Scowl Face.gif|Scowl Face Snow Veil.gif|Snow Veil Sparkling Hair 1.gif|Sparkling Hair Sparkling Hair 2.gif|Sparkling Hair 2 Striped Scarf 1.gif|Striped Scarf 1 Striped Scarf 2.gif|Striped Scarf 2 Twinkling Lights.gif|Twinkling Lights Warm Blush.gif|Warm Blush Warm Shrug.gif|Warm Shrug Windswept 1.gif|Windswept 1 Windswept 2.gif|Windswept 2 Windswept 3.gif|Windswept 3 Windswept 4.gif|Windswept 4 Windswept 5.gif|Windswept 5 DN Icons Candle Icon.gif|Candle Icon Candy Cane Sword Icon.gif|Candy Cane Sword Icon Present Icon.gif|Present Icon Battle Items Frozen Sword.gif|Frozen Sword Melting Tear.gif|Melting Tear Peppermint Bomb.gif|Peppermint Bomb Books Toys and Food Acorn Bowl.gif|Acorn Bowl Caramel Smooch.gif|Caramel Smooch Milk Choco Smooch.gif|Milk Choco Smooch Peppermint Smooch.gif|Peppermint Smooch White Choco Smooch.gif|White Choco Smooch ADs IceQueenAD.gif|Ice Queen AD|link=Appearance Dolls (Item) SnowlingAD.gif|Snowling AD|link=Appearance Dolls (Item) Collectibles Goat Gnome.gif|Goat Gnome Ice Heart.gif|Ice Heart Spinning Top.gif|Spinning Top Spring Token Game Ha Buddy Black Bunny PJs.gif|Black Bunny PJs Blue Bunny PJs.gif|Blue Bunny PJs Brown Bunny PJs.gif|Brown Bunny PJs Pink Bunny PJs.gif|Pink Bunny PJs Purple Bunny PJs.gif|Purple Bunny PJs White Bunny PJs.gif|White Bunny PJs Yellow Bunny PJs.gif|Yellow Bunny PJs Spotted Bunny PJs.gif|Spotted Bunny PJs Blue Frill Dress .gif|Blue Frill Dress Green Frill Dress.gif|Green Frill Dress Orange Frill Dress .gif|Orange Frill Dress Pink Frill Dress.gif|Pink Frill Dress Purple Frill Dress.gif|Purple Frill Dress Yellow Frill Dress.gif|Yellow Frill Dress Black Heart Hair.gif|Black Heart Hair Blue Heart Hair.gif|Blue Heart Hair Silver Heart Hair.gif|Silver Heart Hair Purple Heart Hair.gif|Purple Heart Hair Pink Heart Hair.gif|Pink Heart Hair Green Heart Hair.gif|Green Heart Hair Gold Heart Hair.gif|Gold Heart Hair Black Undercut.gif|Black Undercut Blue Undercut.gif|Blue Undercut Brown Undercut.gif|Undercut Brown Pink Undercut.gif|Pink Undercut Red Undercut.gif|Red Undercut White Undercut.gif|White Undercut Yellow Huff.gif|Yellow Huff Yellow Puff.gif|Yellow Puff Black Huff.gif|Black Huff Black Puff.gif|Black Puff Blue Huff.gif|Blue Huff Blue Puff.gif|Blue Puff Brown Huff.gif|Brown Huff Brown Puff.gif|Brown Puff Purple Huff.gif|Purple Huff Purple Puff.gif|Purple Puff Teal Huff.gif|Teal Huff Teal Puff.gif|Teal Puff Pink Huff.gif|Pink Huff Puff Hair 6.gif|Pink Puff Blue Honey.gif|Blue Honey Brown Honey.gif|Brown Honey Golden Honey.gif|Golden Honey Pink Honey.gif|Pink Honey Love Bug Hair.gif|Love Bug Hair Love Bug Sweater.gif|Love Bug Sweater Love Bug Hairpin.gif|Love Bug Hairpin Gold Love Crown.gif|Gold Crown Silver Love Crown.gif|Silver Love Crown Black Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Black Heartbreak Jacket Pink Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Pink Heartbreak Jacket Red Heartbreak Jacket.gif|Red Heartbreak Jacket Floating Hearts.gif|Floating Hearts Heart Bubble.gif|Heart Bubble Heart Veil.gif|Heart Veil Strawberry Overalls.gif|Strawberry Overalls Silly Face.gif|Silly Face Jellybean Veil.gif|Jellybean Veil Heart Glasses.gif|Heart Glasses DN Icons Chick Icon.gif|Chick Icon Lovely Eye Icon.gif|Lovely Eye Icon Battle Items Heart Staff.gif|Heart Wand Heart Sword.gif|Heart Sword Spring Wand.gif|Spring Wand Heart Shield.gif|Heart Shield Books Toys and Food Animal Mallows.gif|Animal Mallows Heartshaped Sandwich.gif|Heartshaped Sandwich ADs Collectibles Black Felt Rose.gif|Black Felt Rose Blue Felt Rose.gif|Blue Felt Rose Purple Felt Rose.gif|Purple Felt Rose Red Felt Rose.gif|Red Felt Rose Lily Vase.gif|Lily Vase Plant Pet.gif|Plant Pet Lavender Soap.gif|Lavender Soap Sugar Star Jar.gif|Sugar Star Jar Spring Badge.gif|Spring Badge Summer Token Game HA Buddy = = DN Icons = = Battle Items = = Books = = Toys and Food = = ADs = = Collectibles __FORCETOC__ Category:Arcade